Circle around the moon
by Kyon
Summary: This fic twist and turns the story of Rurouni Kenshin into a horror/romance story about blood thirst vampires.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: If you don't like gory, blood, guts, I suggest you don't read this. This is the first chapter of my fantasy/horror/romance/action story. It twists and turns the story of Rurouni Kenshin into   
a world of blood sucking vampires. All characters are copyrighted to there rightful owners.. and etc.. So enjoy.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was still young but there was a circle around it, meaning trouble not far behind. The man looked down from the moon and onto his prey that he had feasted on.  
"A young women who was on a late night stroll, I suppose." He thought to himself. "Too bad she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man smeared the dark red rouge that gushed off his face onto his hand then onto his  
black cloak. He settled the pale women onto the ground gently and stood up, hovering over her. She was a beautiful looking women. Her black hair, dark as midnight and pale face. Two marks stuck out from her paleness, on her neck where there was still some  
of her blood, smudged around. He had nuzzled the womens neck, planted kisses here and there, grazing her skin, looking for the perfect place to- He jabbed his two daggers into her vien which the blood had pounded so gently there. The women yelped but was silenced as he put clamped her mouth shut with his hand.  
And then it was over. His prey, his meal, no his supper was drained of the forbidden wine he needed so desperately to survive.   
The man dashed off down the pathway with his godlike speed and stopped, jumped high into a tall evergreen. He jumped so high that he reached the top, effortlessly. He stepped on a thick branch and held on the top, looking around his setting.  
The moon was risen high in the night, with clear skys and the stars twinkleing brightly, but below were houses, bridges, many trees and of course people. They were probably all asleep, dreaming away without a concern in the world. That is what made him, Himura Kenshin, so angry. His bitterness and anger came from humans.  
Humans who'd betrayed him, humans who thought they were so clever. Humans, he didn't care for them one tiny bit. His heart was cold with layers of ice around which those humans have built. His eyes glowed golden as he thought more, angered himself more. No. He stopped and his eyes went back to the kind violet which he took advantage of when charming women.  
Kenshin rubbed the side of his face as he lined his scar with the tip of his finger.   
"Himura." A husky voice screeched through the air. "Himura Kenshin. Come down and show yourself." The voice said. Kenshin didn't blink or shift his gaze from the town below. "Go home, Sanosuke. I am in no mood to play your games."  
Sanosuke's aura began to rise, "Kenshin, we are tired of your arrogance and are running out of patience. The-" Sanosuke stopped as Kenshin appeared in front of him. "Kill them then." Kenshin calmly told Sanosuke. Sanosuke gritted his teeth. Kenshin smirked, "What? We don't need them. If they want to be unpatient and disobey me, kill them. Yes, I know what they say, Sanosuke. I am not as dimwhitted as you may think."   
Sanosuke's face faulted, "I did not think that." Kenshin turned around, "Go find yourself a prey to feast on, I don't have time to talk nonsense with you." And with that he disappeared into the night, leaving Sanosuke standing there with a not-amused look. 


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: The first chapter was kind of explaining the setting, who the main character is and what he is like, now the rest of the chapters I will be making will be much longer and you'll get more information  
on what is happening. Thanks.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin sat on a flat rock and against a big boulder. He sat with one knee up, leaning on it, as he started to think about his outlook on his life and his people. They were all vampires, well that was the term humans had made for us, and most of them were all made vampires. He was  
pure. The purest you can be. He remembered his mother telling him that he was a scientific experiment gone wrong and sent him out on his own. Kenshin beamed ahead of him, staring into space as he opened pages to memories he hadn't thought about in a long while.   
  
"Get out of here, beast!" A women with deep red hair and stressed looking brown eyes, pushed him out of the house and stared at him with such hatred. "Get out of here, ya here? Go! You are not wanted here, you will never be wanted!" And with that she slid the door shut. Kenshin's eyes blurred a moment and let one tear stroll down his soft, tender face.  
Kenshin turned and slowly walked away, then he heard yelling in a distance. He turned and looked, and there were people. Lots of people with pitch forks and torches of fire burning brightly, making the streets glow and shimmer. Kenshin's eyes widened in wonder as they came to the house he was kicked out of. They broke down the sliding door and shuffled in the house. He heard faint muffled voices.  
"She let him on the loose! Find him!" An old women croaked to everyone. Kenshin frowned, as a man whom was still waiting outside, holding a pitch fork, looked in his direction. "Here! I found em'!" The crowed looked in his direction and his heart sank. "Beast! Beast!" They all chanted at him, tormenting him as they made a circle around him. Some adults pushed him around the circle until he tripped and   
landed on his stomach. He cringed and slowly got on one knee, looking up at the riot. "Kill him!" He heard a women shout. "Our children won't be save!" Another said. Then a man came forward with a sakabattou, raising it in the air. "Depart from this world you vampire!" He shouted with force. The words hit him like a dagger through the heart. "Vampire? Is that what I am.." He pondered. He watched the mans angry face then realized  
that it was better if they killed him. Kenshin closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He waited. Waited some more. Then he heard shouts and screams of horror. Slowly he opened his child-like eyes and they narrowed on a different man. It wasn't the man with the sakabattou. It was a man with a white cloak and devastatingly sharp, dark black eyes which were looking down at him. He stared at him then he turned his eyes on the ground where a man lay.  
All he saw was blood. The mans head had been sliced off and there was still blood gushing out of his neck. His severed head had rolled over by him and the mans eyes were still open and strained forward like they were going to pop out. People were running away, screaming, shouting, crying. Kenshin was stiff and didn't know what to do.  
The man with the white cloak still looked down at him. He then moved his arm and pointed to the body of the man he had killed. "Drink." Was all he said in a cold, hard voice. Kenshin stood there, frozen, unable to move. When the man gestured again, he timidly walked towards the mans body, knelt down and put his face  
into the mans decapitated neck, and like it was the most natural thing in the world, his fangs ripped through his gums and into the blood. He drank until his stomach felt like it was going to burst. He looked up at the man with red rouge spread everywhere on his face, and with an animal snarl. The man still stood there watching him. "Come. I shall give you shelter and prey to eat. You will learn how to survive."  
  
"Kenshin!" Kenshin slowly opened his eyes to see Sanosuke staring at him with annoyance. "Kenshin its still night time. Stop night dreaming and come on." Kenshin scowled, "Sano, when will you learn? Or do I have to battle you to knock some sense into you? I will show up at the time planned, now leave me." Sanosuke stiffly bowed and disappeared, dashing off with his own godlike speed. Kenshin got up and looked at his surroundings.  
The moon was still risen up high, with the same circle around it. He wondered about it a moment but then he smelled something. Human flesh.   
  
A women was walking through the forest. As she walked, the leaves crunched under her feet beneath her. The women looked up at the moon with dazzling blue eyes. She had been walking for almost an hour and still she couldn't find her brother. Annoyed she started to call out his name, "Yahiko! Yahiko! Where are you, you brat!" She shouted. "Kaoru-san?" She heard a shaky, timid voice whisper her name. "Yahiko?" She hissed through her teeth.  
"Where the hell have you been?" "Oh, Kaoru-san!" Yahiko got up and wrapped his arms around her legs, shoving his face in her kimono. "I got lost! I was so scared!" He sobbed through a muffled voice. Kaoru, caught off guard that he hugged her, smiled. "Yahiko-"   
She sucked in a sharp breath as she stared at a figure behind Yahiko. It was a silloette of a man but she could see yellow, gleaming eyes, starring at her in the darkness. A cold sweat creeped down her body, making her legs and arms numb. "Y-Yahiko." She stammered. Yahiko turned around and yelped, backing into his sister, making them fall. Kaoru was stretched out on her back as Yahiko stumbled to get up off her. "S-stay away from my sister!"   
Kaoru's eyes tore off of the yellow eyes and at the back of Yahiko, "Yahiko, no!" It was like a nightmare. Yahiko was standing there, in front of her and the next he's in the air, coughing, fighting for air. The figures hand was clentched tightly around her brothers throat. "Damme! No!"   
Yahiko was choking, weezing then finally she saw the shudder go through his body and he was still. Kaoru's lip trembled, her body was frozen as she watched in a horror as the figure bent its head down and nuzzled Yahiko's neck. Then saw the jerk of her brothers body like something was stabbing him. No. No this is a nightmare, it isn't real!  
No! She got up and went to tackle to yellow-eyed figure but he was so fast. Too fast. She stumbled on the ground and landed on her knees. "You..You bastard!" Kaoru screamed. Yahiko's body was then dropped in front of her. His wide eyes starring at her. "Yahiko-san! YAHIKO-SAN!" She looked up and the yellow eyes were piercing through hers, glaring with such hatred. "But why? Why does he hate me?" She wondered with fear.   
  
Kenshin glared at the women on her knees in front of him. She was looking up at him with fear. He could smell the distinct smell of it. But then all traces of it vanished and she stood up. He backed up a step and narrowed his eyes, glaring. "If you want to kill me, kill me."   
Kenshin froze for a moment. No women has offered her life to him before. "Why are you hesitating?" She said calmly. Kenshin just stared at her with confusion. Then she lifted her hand to touch his face. He got enraged and grabbed her hand, held it tightly. She yelped and squirrmed, trying to get out of his deathly tight grasp. He then pulled her towards him, picked her up and dashed in the air.  
She screamed, "What are you-" Her eyes widened as she stared at him, they were high in the moonlight so now she could see what he looked like, and he was beautiful. His long red hair, was simply tied back and his face had renasance features in it. But he had a large cross scar on his cheek. He then looked at her with violet eyes and suddenly she felt sleepy and her vision blurred into darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: Thanks for the reviews. I don't mind flames since they encourage me to do better so tell me what you really think. And I am actually new at writing stories so don't be to harsh. Thank you.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin stared at the women, who was now laying on a thin mattress on the floor. She had long, midnight black hair and her skin was a fair complextion. Something about her puzzled him. He was of course attracted by her beauty but that wasn't it. There was something special about this women that he hadn't felt with  
no other women before. She didn't turn away from him and run, she wanted to touch his face.. his thoughts trailed off as she stirred. Kenshin then rose and hovered over her.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry as she looked around. Oh did her head hurt so much. Finally her eyes focused and she narrowed her eyes when she focused on HIM. His face was so close, was he trying to do something..? Pictures flashed through her mind and she whipped her hand back and slapped him across the face.   
It was a good hard slap since his head was turned sideways. He slowly turned his head back and looked at her with the same emotional face. "What is your name, women?" Kaoru's face faulted. "Like I'm going to tell you, you murderer." She said through clentched teeth. Memories of her brother flowed through her mind and tears welled up in her eyes, "Your a monster."  
Kenshin smirked, "He tasted good. Like fresh young wine." He told her with a cold, cruel voice. Kaoru gasped and turned her head sideways, "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Tears fled down her cheeks as she sobbed. Kenshin stood, "Not yet. There's something I have to figure out first. Now women tell me your name or I'll kill you so slow that you will be still alive with one last drop of blood."   
Kaoru clentched her fists so tight, streams of blood poured in her palm, "Kamiya, Kaoru." She growled. Kenshin grinned. Oh was he beautiful, she thought. "Kaoru. Well Kaoru looks like you will be staying here for awhile. Get cozy." Kaoru screeched, "What? I want to go home you monster! Murderer! Murderer!" She hollared. Then her mouth was covered. She gasped at how fast he was. "Be quiet. Others will here you  
then you'll be supper for all of them." Kaoru's eyes glared into his. Kenshin just smirked and uncovered her mouth, standing up straight. "You will be staying here. Now if you make any sound or leave here, you will surely be killed." He turned. "I'd rather die then obey you." She said as he reached the door. He turned and gave what sounded like a laugh, "Do you want your brother alive?" Kaoru frowned, "What are you talking about? You murderer! You murdered my brother! Your an evil man! If you are even a man!"  
She told him coldly. Kenshin just smiled, a wide cruel smile and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Kaoru bit her lip and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She was all alone, didn't know where she was, and very hungrey. What had the man ment? Her brother was dead. Oh what would her mother say? Tears began to fill her already glossy blue eyes, "What am I going to do?" She moaned as she stuffed her face in her kimono. A smell filled her nostrils and she looked at her kimono. It was covered in Yaiko's blood. Kaoru felt a big urge to vomit when someone knocked on the door.  
The person didn't wait for her reply and walked right in. It was a women. A very beautiful women who walked slowly towards her, carrying a tray of clothes and bottles. "The master has sent me to bath you and give you a change of clothing." She spoke through her dark red lips. The womens face was pale and she had long black midnight hair, like her own. "Please stand up." The women said softly. Kaoru couldn't refuse the tone of her gentle voice, so she stood. "Uh, I-." The women shook her head, "Sh, do not speak. Just follow my requests. Master will punish me if I do not complete the task he has ordered me to do so." Kaoru  
felt sorry for the women, "Alright."   
  
Soon afterwards, Kaoru was standing in front of a mirror wearing a pale white kimono on with dark red flowers on it. The women nodded, "Arigatou, Miss Kamiya." And opened the door to walk out. "Wait! What is your name?"   
The women froze and stared at her for a moment then for the first time, she smiled, "My name is Megumi. That is all you need to know. Now stay here please." She closed the door.   
"Megumi. Arigatou." Whispered Kaoru. She looked down at her new kimono and frowned. "I hate this kimono. I hate it. I hate him." She thought, gritting her teeth. Kaoru turned and walked around the room she was in, observing it for the first time. It was quite an enchanting room. The walls were a deep, dark, velvet blue with some sort of japanese symbol design. The curtains were thick and black with a golden rope twisted around the curtains, bunching them up so you can look out the window. A window. Kaoru stepped forward and peered out the window. It was still dark outside and she barely saw anything. All she could see was the siloettes of trees and the bright moon, hovering up in the sky.  
Kaoru leaned against the window and stared up at the moon, wishing she were at home.  
  
  
"But there hasn't been a circle around the moon in two hundred years! Trust me, I know!" Shouted a man with dark, short, black hair. "The last time I saw it, most of us had been slayed!" Kenshin sat up straight in the chair he was leaning back in, "Slayed? How." He scolded, staring at the man. The man jumped a bit when Kenshin spoke, "W-when I last saw the circle, hundreds of our kind had suddenly vannished and there was a rumour that there was a vampire slayer."   
People from around the table started talking, whispering to each other. "Slayer? How come I have not heard of this slayer?" One man said, standing up. Kenshin glanced at the man, "Because you are a made vampire from twenty years ago, now sit down." The man coughed in embarresment and sat down. Kenshin beamed at them all, "Now, don't make a panic out of the situation. There's obviously a reasonable explaination so just sit tight." A dagger flew and stabbed the table in front of Kenshin. Aoshi stepped out of the shadows, "I know all about the Vampire slayer." Kenshin just sat there, not even glancing back, "Well don't keep up waiting, tell us." Kenshin said, calmly.  
Aoshi stepped closer to the table and looked at them all, "100 hundred years ago a women and a vampire fell in love. Soon afterwards they had a baby, but he was not like any other human baby. He was half vampire, half human. At age ten he witnessed his parents argueing, his father obviously drunk. The man then transformed and killed his mother. He got angered and picked up a katana and through it at his father, which stabbed him right in the back of the heart. He died and then he vowed he would kill all vampires. I am sure he is still lurking out there after all this time. Vampires have eternal life you see, and he's part vampire."  
The vampires stared at Aoshi. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And yeah I love romantic vampire stories also.. I got this idea from the book 'Vampire Diaries' by L.J Smith. It is the best series of books I have ever read. There are four books in the series and each one of them is fantastic. You should also read  
her other books about the Night world and her other series, Secret Circle which is a romance amoung witches and magical powers which is the second best compared to Vampire Diaries.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin glanced at Aoshi, calmly. "And this slayer, how come he hasn't attacked any vampires for two hundred years?" Aoshi glanced back at Kenshin, "I do not know. It is a mystery." Suddenly the heard a loud shatter and they all stood up. Kenshin slowly stood and narrowed his eyes in the darkness, focusing.   
His vision was very clear in the dark but he couldn't see anyone. All he saw were broken shards of window glass. "What was that?" A panicked voice called. "Quiet, Ataki." Kenshin shushed him. "Come out, invader." Kenshin called out into the darkness. But no one came. Kenshin couldn't sense any presence. The vampires looked at each other, with raised distress auras.  
  
  
Kaoru was still sitting at the window sill, laying her head in her hands, looking up at the full moon humming a slow tune, while singing in her head. Then a slow creak of a door made her sit up and look towards the door. Nobody was there. "Hello? Anyone there?"   
Then she felt eyes gazing at her from behind and she turned. Her scream was caught in her throat and she stumbled backwards. A man was sitting on the sill, gazing at her, curiously. Kaoru got up and looked the man over. He was handsome. He had dark short hair with crystal clear green eyes and fine features along with a nice complextion. The man smirked, "Now why would the vampire battousai take in a women like you? I don't see anything special." He said in a cocky tone. Kaoru frowned, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?"   
The man got up and stood, still watching her with that curious look, taking in how she looked. "Why are you staring at me like that. Didn't you hear me? What the hell are you doing in here?" The man tilted his head, "Why I came to rescue you, women." Kaoru scowled, "My name is Kaoru for your information. And I don't need to be rescued thank you very much, I can do it on my own." She didn't like how fresh he was. The man laughed, "And what do you think will happen if you get caught? You think the vampire battousai will give you mercy? You can't trust them, my dear Kaoru." He grinned slowly.  
Kaoru fell silent. "Now all I have to figure out at this point is why the battousai gave mercy to YOU on this very night.. There must be something about you." The man took a step closer and she took a step back. "What? I'm not going to bite." He smirked. Kaoru looked down, around for a weapon but found none. "Stay away from me!" She shouted. The man then leaped forward.  
  
Kenshin felt it as it hit him like a dagger. Kaoru's rising distress aura. "Kenshin-" Ataki began then stopped. "Where did Kenshin go? He disappeared?" Aoshi just sneered.  
  
Kaoru struggled, trying to get out of his grasp. He put her over his shoulder and was about to jump out the window. Her hands were tied together with rope and a white cloth was tied around her mouth. Her cries for help were only muffled. Then she heard a cold voice behind them. "Stop right there." He had said slowly. The man who had put her over his shoulders turned and narrowed his eyes. "Why Kenshin, come to save this human? I didn't know you had a heart for humans." Kenshin? Was that his name? Kaoru thought. "Put her down." Kenshin said. "Why? Would you like to battle me for this humans life? How fun." He lifted her off of him and set her down on the floor and stood, facing Kenshin. "Well lets go, vampire battousai."   
Kaoru turned and looked at Kenshin and gasped. His eyes were that evil yellow she had seen in the forest. "Shut up." He said as he got into a fighting stance, "I don't have time to fuck around." The man grinned, "Thats what I like to hear." He then too got into a fighting stance and they both glared at each other. Kaoru then got up and stood inbetween them. She looked at them both and managed to peel the white cloth which was tied around her mouth, off with her chin. "Stop it!" Kenshin glared at her, "Out of the way!" Kaoru bit her lip, "You don't have to do this for me.. Kenshin." Kenshin put a puzzled look on and stood, staring at her. "Kaoru-." The man behind Kaoru snorted, "Maybe next time then." And with that he was gone. "H-how did-." Kaoru stuttered. "He must be a vampire.." She whispered. Kenshin walked to the opened window and peered out, "No. That was no vampire, that was something else..." He trailed off.  
"Something else?" Kaoru whispered, still shaken up a bit. Kenshin turned and looked at her. Her heart gave a tug as his eyes had changed to the kind violet she had seen when he had taken her. "I will get a servent to help you switch rooms." Kenshin then turned and walked past her towards the doors. "Wait! What about my brother? You said something-." Kenshin cut her off, "Your brother will be with you shortly. You may see some differances in him though." He walked out and closed the doors.   
Kaoru just stood there, looking at the closed doors he had just went out with pure confusment, "What does he mean?"   
  
  
"So what was it?" One of the vampires asked him. "It was a man." He said, then looked at Aoshi who just nodded at him. Kenshin sat down in his chair, "So it was the slayer." He said to himself. "The slayer? The slayer was here?" The vampires hollared. "Yes, and he's fast. Faster then any other vampire I have ever seen." Kenshin told them. Aoshi just sneered, "He's been watching you for a long time now, Kenshin. Studying your every move. I know it was him now. I could feel eyes watching us for the past month."   
Kenshin glared, "I see..." 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry about the wait... long story. .)  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked over all the vampires and then closed his eyes, standing up. "This session is over." He told them. "But master-." Kenshin held up a hand to silence him, "I said this session is over. I will send look outs for this slayer and as for all of you I want you to keep on guard and a look out."   
He then turned and walked out into the night.  
  
  
Kaoru sat there on the mattress, staring at the door, waiting. He had told her that her brother would be with her soon. So where is he? She was sure he had killed him earlier, or was that just a hullcination of fear? She pondered these thoughts.  
  
  
He had to hurry and find the boy before the sun rose. He jumped from one tree to the next, with god-like speed. Finally he smelt the flesh of a human and stopped. He spotted the boys body laying on the ground with blood still pouring out of his veins from his supple neck.  
Kenshin jumped from the tree and landed on the ground next to the body with ease. He kicked the body over so the boy was lying on his back. Kenshin then pulled him up by his arm and gently put the boy on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky which was getting lighter. "Sunrise approaches." He glanced at the boy on his shoulder, having this big urge to  
just leave him to dissolve in the sunlight but the women, Kaoru had wanted this boy with her. If he was alive, well half alive, it would be easier to study the women and understand her. What was he thinking? Understanding a human. They were all alike. But then why had she offered her life to him just like that? He had to give this more thought when he got home.   
He started dashing down the pathway then stopped and jumped into the trees, darting from them, towards the brokendown castle he and his vampire followers, lived.   
  
Aoshi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, staring into space. "Aoshi-sama.." A girls voice spoke softly beside him. He glanced in the direction of the voice and raised an eyebrow,"What is it, Misao." The girl looked up at him with glossy blue eyes, her long braid of thin hair rested on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Misao asked with  
curiousity and worry. "I am fine, go help Megumi." Misao took a step back as if physically hurt by his words. "A-alright .. " Aoshi turned his head back and started to think again. He was thinking about the Vampire Slayer. "Hmph, the Vampire Battousai better be on his guard now." He stood up straight and walked down the hall.  
  
Kaoru silently laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, "Pretty.." She whispered, as the ceiling was no ordinary ceiling. It had painted pictures of angels, whom were on there knees praying while tear drops were streaming down there faces. They seemed to be looking down at her.. Kaoru winced and turned her gaze away and sat up. "Yahiko.." She thought to herself, her eyes turning glossy as she thought about him, worrying that Kenshin was lieing.  
Suddenly she heard the door open and she swiftly turned her head. A man walked in. She hadn't seen him before but he was like Kenshin.. inhumanly beautiful. He seemed to be very surprised when he spotted her, his eyes widened a bit then narrowed coldly. "Who are you." He stated with an unemotional voice. Kaoru frowned, "Where is Kenshin." She huffed, boldly.   
The man crossed his arms, "I knew he was acting strangley .. but I thought it was because of the slayer." He tilted his head to the said, "What does he want with you?" Kaoru chewed on the side of her cheek, nervously. "What..what if he's one of the vampires Kenshin mentioned that would kill me if they knew I was here.." Kaoru gripped the silky blanket that was underneath her. "Well, woman. Answer me."   
"I..I..My name is Kaoru." The man nodded, "Kaoru.. you don't seem important. What does he want with you." Kaoru sneered, "Who are you anyways." "My name is Aoshi, now answer me." Kaoru opened her mouth but then heard a noise.   
  
"What are you doing in my room." Kenshin stated, narrowing his eyes at Aoshi. Aoshi glanced then smirked, "I should be asking you about this." He pointed at Kaoru. "That is none of your concern. Leave now."   
Aoshi was about to protest but then he turned his head and look one last look at Kaoru. He sneered and then turned, walking out of the room.   
Kenshin walked towards her, "What did he say to you." Kaoru focused her gaze onto Kenshin and she shook her head slightly, "N-nothing, he was just asking me who I was.." Kenshin turned, "Your brother is safe. He is being injected with a special type of blood right now. He will see you in the morning."   
Kaoru's eyes flashed, "Special blood..?" But Kenshin didn't wait to answer her, he walked out and closed the door shut. "What did he mean..." She looked down at the ground, "Why..is this happening to me." With that she began to cry. 


End file.
